


Your Command is My Wish

by LaDragonaria



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Light Masochism, M/M, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Spanking, a lot of sex and promises of revenge sex, bottom!Hubert, sometimes Hubert wants to be totally dominated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDragonaria/pseuds/LaDragonaria
Summary: Sometimes Hubert wants Ferdinand to take control of him... Sometimes.





	Your Command is My Wish

The sound of a hand impacting echoed through the room. Hubert seethed, glaring at Ferdinand though in that position it wasn't likely to be seen. Ferdinand's ungloved hand pressed Hubert's head down into the sofa cushions. The hand was firm, but periodically moved through his hair, admiring the soft texture of it, and then sometimes gripping it hard at the root to hold him steady.

Hubert seethed again, body shivering and twitching. Another slap came down, and Hubert gasped.

"You know, Hubert..." Ferdinand said with a smirk in his voice. It was so irritating, so obvious that he was smirking even though he couldn't see him. Ferdinand's hand caressed Hubert's bare backside making Hubert's body shiver again. "I think I can see why you would enjoy this. I am enjoying myself as well."

Hubert didn't answer. It was, in his mind, better with less participation. It was annoying enough that he'd had to explain to Ferdinand what he'd wanted to try. Maybe that was his own shyness at work.

"I want you... to be in control. I do not... need a sermon."

Ferdinand snickered.

"You are... much less intimidating with your murderous gaze directed elsewhere. And I have to say, having you over my knee is..." Ferdinand was blushing. Hubert knew it automatically. Then again, being over Ferdinand's knee, he could just feel Ferdinand enjoying himself and adjusting and re-situating himself. "...You're... actually quite erotic in this pose. Should I... be doing this to you more often?"

"Ferdinand, shut up."

He was rewarded with another hard slap to his backside.

"I must not have heard that correctly... boy," Ferdinand was sneering and proud of himself. "It sounded like you just gave your master a command. And a rude one at that."

"..."

The hesitation earned him another spank, and this one harder than the others. Part of him wanted to hold out, and see if Ferdinand would keep up with that intensity.

"...Sorry."

Another sharp spank sent his legs up in a spasm. The fingers gently feeling between the crack and rubbing... did not help... or actually, they definitely did.

"Sorry, what?" Ferdinand said, tightening the grip on Hubert's hair.

"Sorry... sir."

Hubert seethed again, sharp inhales of breaths. Tears stung the corners of his eyes. Ferdinand gently traced his fingers over the spreading red marks and the small rising welts. It made Hubert whinge.

"Good boy." Ferdinand smiled. "You like it rougher like this, right? I can tell... Rock hard, and whining like a dog. Perhaps I need to make this a regular thing for you. Would you like that, boy?"

"Yes, sir."

"I thought as much."

The spanking continued long into the morning, and even Hubert had a hard time keeping his composure as tears leaked out from the pain. Ferdinand seemed pleased with himself, marveling over the redness against Hubert's pale skin.

"You were a good boy today, all things considered. Perhaps I should reward you."

Abruptly, Hubert was moved to the side of the bed and bent over. It was easy enough for Hubert, given that he was naked already. But Ferdinand took some time to undress himself, just enough.

Hubert cringed at the feeling of oil or some kind of lubrication. He was being worked over, in and out, with fingers that pressed a little too lightly and then much too firmly. It was maddeningly Ferdinand's style.

"Relax. I do not want to injure you..." Ferdinand chuckled. "At least... not in that way. But you did tell me to be rough with you."

He was talking too much again. Those easing motions, the gentle words and soft encouragements, offset by a few harder spanks than Hubert was accustomed to... he growled into the sheets. Ferdinand continued to ask him if he was okay, but he was minding it less than before. Ferdinand's verbal nature was... at times endearing, and in other moments very frustrating.

Ferdinand shuffled off the rest of his clothing.

Sometimes the tenderness was much appreciated, and at other times, he wanted to be taken, used, abused, and discarded. Even if that was against Ferdinand's nature, Hubert wanted to feel... attended to, in some way. Taken care of. He didn't want to feel like he was actively involved in it.

But just as soon as he was going to be bold and tell him to shut up, he slipped inside. Hubert's breath caught on the words he failed to make.

"Seems someone is particularly ready this morning..." Ferdinand laughed. "I suppose you're still loose from last night."

Hubert didn't answer and Ferdinand eased himself in and out, gentle at first. He could feel a now oil-soaked hand clenching his hair again. In any other situation he would have felt a murderous desire, but in this situation... oddly, it was exactly what he wanted.

Ferdinand took long painful strides, pressing into him and slowly withdrawing. Hubert winced at the feeling, even as he tried to press himself down against the mattress to get some friction for himself.

"No, no, no... None of that," Ferdinand said with a sharp slap on Hubert's backside. "I'll decide when you cum. If you cum."

Hubert was about to speak but felt Ferdinand press into him at full strength. Angry words were now choked out in a moan of blasphemy and gibberish. Ferdinand took this as encouragement to keep up with the rough pace, making the bed creak beneath them.

He was glad they had decided to do this in Ferdinand's room. The thought of any noise reaching Her Majesty's quarters was... unbearable in a bad kind of way.

"That's right, I know what you like. But you'll only get it if you're a good boy for me, Hubert."

Hubert scowled, not that Ferdinand could see. Not that it would have made any difference. Ferdinand enjoyed making him scowl in this kind of situation, it meant he was doing something right.

After much too long of exactly what he wanted, Hubert felt himself pushed up onto the bed as Ferdinand repositioned himself, forcing Hubert on all fours with his head down. He grimaced and shivered as more spanks landed on his backside. Ferdinand was really giving it to him now. He wondered if his hand was going to hurt. But maybe he had tougher hands than that after holding lances and axes and the like.

"A shame you can't appreciate the view I have..." Ferdinand said jokingly.

Hubert refused to respond even as Ferdinand began teasing him by rubbing up against him, almost begging Hubert to try and push back against him. 

The bed creaked and Hubert felt the mattress dip as Ferdinand kneeled over him, kissing the small of his back, a rogue hand reaching under him to grab at Hubert's midsection. He nearly recoiled at the shock, his skin cold and Ferdinand's roaring hot. The hand gently teased a nipple before securing itself at Hubert's waist.

Ferdinand pressed into him again, this time so slowly that Hubert felt the moan coming before it came out of him, long and drawn out, and then ending in a sharp gasp as Ferdinand pulled out only to slam back into him. 

The brutal pace meant that even Ferdinand couldn't find things to say more than grunts and sharp moans. He came to grab Hubert's hair again as he thrust, maybe a little too roughly, but Hubert seemed more than receptive as he backed himself up against Ferdinand when he seemed like he needed to catch his breath. 

Ferdinand kept on with his thrusting, now moving the other hand, unsure if it should grab Hubert around his belly or hold onto his hip to keep him in place. 

"I'm... it's...!"

Ferdinand didn't get to say anything or warn Hubert as hot sticky liquid splattered against Hubert, his thighs, and the sheets in a sloppy attempt to pull out in time which was not very successful. 

Hubert felt all the tension rush out of Ferdinand while sticky white liquid now dripped down his thighs. He shuddered as Ferdinand kissed at his back again, a kiss of gratitude? Or affection? Only to be turned over.

Ferdinand was a vision of sweat and lust, hair sticky and matted in places. He came down and pressed himself into the empty spaces, moving in between Hubert's legs, and embracing him, stickiness now drooling lazily onto Hubert's stomach.

He pressed those lips onto Hubert's, and deepened the kiss immediately. Hubert hated being sweaty. He hated being sticky. But in moments like this, it wasn't so bad.

Ferdinand kissed him so earnestly that it seemed he had forgotten what role he was playing this time, so passionate and so desperate to feel, to touch, to taste, skin on skin. Ferdinand kept on with that kiss, as did Hubert, between loving and hating him but mostly loving him, even as their legs shuddered for entirely different reasons. 

And the kiss went lower, first to the bottom lip and then to Hubert's neck which made Hubert tense while Ferdinand placed his hand at Hubert's waist. The lips pressed in more, with small bites, and maybe one hard enough to leave a mark. And then his mouth went lower, to his nipples, and then lower...

"F-Ferdinand what-"

Ferdinand raised his face back up until they were eye to eye, gripping Hubert's hair again, forcing him to tilt his face back and his neck up. Ferdinand began to make more marks that no one else but him would see along Hubert's neck and collarbone. 

"You were not given permission to speak."

. . .

When it was all done, Ferdinand got up first. He was much more lively, and Hubert was energized but also physically exhausted. His legs were still like jelly and as much as he had enjoyed... everything, really, he was still trying to catch his breath.

"I'm going to head out first, Hubert." Ferdinand said deliberately to get Hubert's attention.

With unnecessary fanfare, Ferdinand made sure to pick up Hubert's shirt... and wipe himself down with it. Wiping his face, his hair as best as he could, his chest... and definitely wringing out any lingering stickiness left inside him into Hubert's shirt. 

Hubert was... too hard to read in that moment. Rage? Arousal? Or some combination of both?

Ferdinand tossed Hubert's shirt at him, managing to drape it over Hubert's midsection, crotch, and thighs. Exactly where he wanted.

Hubert came closer, leaned down and kissed Hubert again, softly this time. And Hubert reciprocated.

"Clean yourself up. You look... sticky."

Ferdinand meant it as a joke, but Hubert's eyes were as inexpressive and implacable as ever. 

Just before Ferdinand went to pull away, Hubert grabbed him to complete another harsher kiss, more teeth than tongue.

"I'll get you for this," Hubert said ominously. Ferdinand blushed. "Just so you're aware."

"Are you... angry with me?"

"What makes you think that? I... enjoyed myself. Very much. And I... love you." Hubert quickly cleared his throat and did his best to regain his earlier unsettling smirk. "I only want you to know that I fully intend on taking my revenge on you. And that I'm taking one of your shirts when I leave."

"I... I see. And I love you too, Hubert." Ferdinand blushed. "And there's... nothing I can do to make you rethink your... 'revenge'?"

"I think not. There are so many things I wish to do with you... So don't bother trying to run away..." Hubert smiled, an actual smile. "I will find you. I will... always find you."

"I would not dream of running away. I am... curious what you had in mind. Can you... share anything with me? Something to... look forward to, as it were?"

"Why ruin the surprise?" Hubert sneered. "Just go about your business like a good little boy until I come to collect you."


End file.
